GleeWhite Collar
by iluvglee1
Summary: This is a story from neal going to ohio till i get tired of this story and find a good place to stop. Rated M now. FYI: it doesnt go in order of episodes but it isnt like drabbles that go way out of order. :)
1. meeting cooper pt1

Chapter 1  
Meeting Cooper Pt.1

Neal was on a plane to Westerville with certainty that Peter was trying to find him. The plane landed and Neal got off of it and got on the city bus. When Neal arrived at Dalton he smiled. He walked through the doors and went to the first classroom with students, the choir room. He walked up to David. "Do you know Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes" David said.

"Where is he?"

"Who may I ask, is asking?"

"I'm his brother…" Neal hesitated with his name. "I'm Cooper Anderson."

"Oh he transferred." David said.

"To?"

"William McKinley High School."

"Thank-you." And with that Neal left to go to William McKinley.

Neal walked into the office. "What classes are going on right now?" He asked secretary before she left.

"Glee club that's it." She said.

"Thanks." He said. She nodded and left. He walked to the choir room. There singing with some guy 'perfect' was his little brother Blaine. When they were done everybody clapped and so did cooper. Everybody turned and looked at him, surprised. Blaine's eyes went wide. Since nobody spoke Blaine decided to. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Blaine, I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Look I know you probably hate me, but please listen." Neal pleaded. Blaine nodded. "When I left I was going to come back, but I heard you were in the hospital because of some homophobic jerks and I couldn't make you stay in that school. So I committed my first crime and used the money I got from it to pay your Dalton tuition. I got caught and was taken to jail, 3 years and 9 months later I broke out and got caught again. I'm on a 2 mile radius in New York with my anklet, and my handler/boyfriend should be getting here soon what with all the damn clues I left him."

"Oh I got the clues." Neal turned to see Peter, Jones, and a couple of swat people at the doorway.


	2. meeting Cooper pt2

Chapter 2 Meeting Cooper Pt.2

"You guys can go." Peter told Jones and swat. Swat left and before Jones did he turned to Peter. "Boss when were you going to tell us you and Caffery are dating?"

"Soon. And by the looks of it 'Neal Caffery' isn't his real name." Jones nodded and left. Peter turned his attention back to Neal and everybody else. "So what is your real name?"

"Cooper Anderson."

Blaine hugged Cooper. "Thank-you."

"Hey little bro why are you thanking me?"

"Because if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have met a very horrible spy, but the love of my life." Blaine walked back to Kurt and put his arm around his waist. Cooper smiled at them.

Neal and Peter were cuddling on the couch in Neal's apartment after getting Blaine's number before they left. "I didn't know you had a brother." Peter said.

"There _was_ a lot of things you didn't know about me and you do now." Peter smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Blaine and Kurt were laying on Kurt's bed, Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest. "So you have a brother?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes."

"He's pretty cute."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted.

"Don't worry I only have my eyes on you, my super hot boyfriend." Blaine chuckled and pecked him on his lips. Blaine's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey lil bro I have a question." Cooper answered.

"Yes?"

"When your sectionals?"

"In a few weeks at McKinley."

"Ok me and Peter will be there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." They hung up. "Cooper and Peter are coming to sectionals." Blaine answered Kurt's questioning look.

**An/ I love Glee/White Collar crossovers. Review plz? And did anybody see the season finale of season 4? Do you agree that the way they ended it sucked. I can't wait until season 5, hbu?**


	3. sectionals

Chapter 3  
sectionals

"From Lima, Ohio The New Directions." The announcer at sectionals announced.  
**"You went to school to learn girl  
Things you never, never knew before Like  
"I" before "E" except after "C"  
And why 2 plus 2 makes 4  
Now, now, now I'm gonna  
teach you Teach you, teach  
you All about love girl All  
about love Sit yourself down,  
take a seat All you gotta  
do is repeat after m It's  
easy as, 1 2 3 As simple  
as, do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 Baby,  
you and me gir It's  
easy as, 1 2 3 As simple as,  
do re mi A B C, 1 2 3 Baby,  
you and me girl Come on  
and love me just a little bit  
Come on and love me just a  
little bit I'm gonna teach  
you how to sing it out Come on,  
come on, come on Let me tell  
you what it's all about  
Reading, writing, arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
But without the roots of love everyday  
girl Your education ain't complete**

**Tea-Tea-Teacher's gonna show you  
(She's gonna show you)  
How to get an "A" (na-na-na-naaaaaa)  
How to spell "me", "you", add the two  
Listen to me, baby That's all you got to do  
Oh, A B C It's easy as, 1 2 3  
As simple as, do re mi  
A B C, 1 2 3 Baby, you and me girl  
A B C it's easy, It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody  
1 2 3 baby You and me Sit down girl  
I think I love ya No, get up girl  
Show me what you can do  
Shake it, shake it baby, come on now  
Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh  
Shake it, shake it baby, yeah  
1 2 3 baby, oooh ooo baby, ah, ah  
Do re mi baby, wow That's how easy love can be  
A B C it's easy It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be  
I'm gonna teach you How to sing it out  
Come-a, come-a, come-a  
Let me show you what's it's all abou it's easy  
It's like counting up to 3 Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
I'm gonna teach you  
How to sing it out  
Sing it out, sing it out  
Sing it, sing i it's easy  
It's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be."  
**When they were done singing 'ABC' they started their next song.

**"This is a story about control, my control  
Control of what I say, control of what I do  
And this time Im gonna do it my way  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I do  
Are we ready? I am? cause it's all about control  
And Ive got lots of it  
When I was 17, I did what people told me  
Did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
But that was long ago  
Im in control, never gonna stop  
Control, to get what I want  
Control, I got to have a lot  
Control, now Im all grown up  
First time I fell in love  
I didn't know what hit me  
So young and so naïve  
I thought it would be easy  
But now I know Ive go to take...  
That's right, Im on my own,  
Ill call my own shots, thank you  
Got my own mind  
I wanna make my own decisions  
When it has to do with my life, my life  
I wanna be the one in control  
So let me take you by the hand  
And lead you on this dance  
Cause what Ive got is because I took a chance  
I don't wanna rule the world  
Just wanna run my life  
So make your life a little easier  
When you get the chance just take...  
Free at last, out here on my own  
Now control this  
That's right, career moves  
I do what's right for me  
And me wants to groove  
Is that ok?  
Hop to it  
Im in control (and I love it, that's right)  
Control, now Ive got a lot  
Control, now Im all grown up  
Im in control, Im in control  
Don't make me lose it."  
**Everybody clapped and they started their last song.

**"I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .  
As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favourite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)  
I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?  
A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.**

When the songs were over Cooper shot out of his seat and made his way backstage with Peter following. He ran up behind Blaine and picked him up spinning him around. "Fuck Coop put me down."

Cooper put him down and looked at him. "You're in a public place do not curse."

Blaine rolled his eyes and hugged Cooper. "Thank-you for coming here."

"Hey I'm gonna be here for you from now on." Cooper hugged Blaine back.

Blaine pulled back and looked a Kurt. Blaine took his hands in his. "Again I Do Not like Sebastian. He is Not going to take me away from you, Ok?" Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed his lips.

"Will the competing teams please step out on the stage?" The announcer announced. "Go get your first place trophy lil bro."

"Good job." Peter said.

"Thanks." Blaine and Kurt said in unison and then followed their team on stage.

"In 3rd place we have 'the unitards'" The team took their trophy and walked off the stage. "In2nd place we have… 'the trouble tones' and in 1st place 'the New Directions!'"

The New Directions and Peter and Cooper were in the choir room. "Congrats Kurt, and Blaine." Cooper said to them.

"Thank-you coop." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Blaine said.


	4. uh-oh pt1

Ch.4  
uh-oh pt.1

"Hey lil bro what's wrong?" Cooper asked walking up to Blaine in the choir room.

"I have a question, but I'm afraid of the answer."

"Well what's the question?"

"Kurt's a senior and I'm a junior. He's moving to New York next year and I was wondering if me and him could…um m-move in with you."

"You were afraid to ask _me_ that?" Blaine glared at him and Cooper chuckled. "Yes you guys can move in with me." Blaine flung himself at Cooper and hugged him. Cooper chuckled and hugged him back.

Blaine pulled back and ran up behind Kurt. He picked Kurt up and swung him around a bit. Kurt squealed. "Blaine, put me down!"

Blaine put him down and turned him to face him. "Guess what."

"What, and this better be good if you just had to spin me around." Kurt warned.

"Cooper said that next year since you're moving to New York we can move in with him." Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. Blaine pulled back just far enough to kiss Kurt.

_  
"What did you do" Peter asked putting an arm around Cooper's waist.

"How do you know I did anything?" Peter gave him a look. "Fine, I told him they can move in with me next year since Kurt's moving to New York and Blaine's only a junior. Blaine will go to school in New York for his junior year. Peter smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Peter was talking to Neal about the report he needed by 2:00pm. "Caffery!" Hughes called and gave him the finger-no _double_-finger point.

"He just gave me the double finger point." Neal said slightly scared. Neal walked into Hughes' office. "Yes?"

"The hospital in Lima, Ohio called your brother is in the hospital."

**Review please.**


	5. uh-oh pt2

**sorry I haven't been updating a lot for some reason it wasn't updating my chapters. Anyway I do not own anything**. **and when I read the first chapter on fanfiction it cut out all my lines that separated places.**

Ch.4  
UH-OH Pt.2

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"All they said was that he's sleeping right now and his friend, Kurt, told them to call the office." Hughes said.

Neal nodded. "That's actually his boyfriend. I'm going to go to Lima and see what happened."

"OK I'm going to make sure the marshals know that you're with Peter so we don't have to take your anklet off and risk you running."  
_"What happened?" Neal asked Kurt when he got there.

Kurt explained everything from meeting Sebastian to the sing off in the garage. "They said his right cornea is deeply scratched and that he'll need to have surgery." Kurt finished.

"Where is this _Sebastian_ guy?" He said his name with a lot of venom in his voice.

"Dalton, Cooper what-" But cooper was already out the door with Peter trying to catch up with him to calm him down.

Cooper bursted into the choir room at Dalton and a few seconds later Peter walked in. "Where's Smyth!" Cooper asked. Sebastian hesitantly raised his hand. Cooper walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. "You! What did you put in that slushy?!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean the fucking slushy that almost blinded my little brother!" He half shouted pushing Sebastian harder against the wall.

"I-It wasn't meant for him it was meant for Gayface."

"I don't care who it was meant for what did you put in that slushy?!"

"N-Nothing I didn't put anything in I-It." Cooper pushed Sebastian harder. "R-Rock S-Salt." Sebastian stuttered afraid of Cooper.

Cooper let go of him. "If you ever make fun of Kurt again you'll regret, and stay away from them or else."

**I will continue this today I promise I just have somewhere to get to but I promise I will continue this chapter today but it will be labeled as chapter 6. Review please?**


	6. continued from chapter 5

**Hey hey hey I'm back just like I said with the rest of chapter 5 but labeled chapter 6.**

"Oh we won't have a problem with that babe. Sebastian Smyth…" Peter started to handcuff him. "…You are under arrest for assaulting Blaine with that slushy. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one – but since you go here you probably can, but anyway- we will provide one for you…" Peter continued to read him his rights.

Cooper walked into Blaine's hospital room. "Hey B" He said since Blaine was awake.

"Hey Coop where have you been? Kurt said you were here earlier."

Cooper explained to him everything. "Peter's taking him to the police station now."

"Don't you need evidence?"

"I might've sort of hit record on my phone before going into the choir room." Cooper said sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled. "God I hate Sebastian."

"Well you're not alone. I'm absolutely sure Kurt hates him and I hate him, and I think Peter hates him too." Blaine nodded and chuckled. "Where's Kurt?" Cooper asked him.

"Oh he went to glee club to let them know how I'm doing."

Cooper nodded. "I'm really sorry I haven't been here for you when you really needed me."

"Coop I'm going to ask you this in the nicest way possible, why did you come to Ohio in the first place?"

"I wanted to see you, to see how you were doing, and hopefully make up for lost time."

"You want to make up for 11 years of lost time?" Blaine asked and cracked a smile.

Cooper chuckled and nodded. "Technically yes, but I don't know if I'll be able to because of Peter."

"Hey I'm not that mean."

Cooper and Blaine looked to the doorway to see Peter leaning against it smiling. "Yes you are." Cooper mumbled loud enough for Peter to hear. Peter smiled and sat on the chair next to the bed.

**Review please? Tell me what you think? I have other stories too and yes I know some of them aren't written correctly and might not have a plot but that because they are some of my earliest work but anyway please read them and I have other stories I would like to put on here for y'all tell me if you think I should please?**


	7. authors note

**authors note:**

So listen im changing my name on here to iluvglee1. So just remember it wont be iluvblaine anymore. Thank u and I will try to update soon I am so so so so so so sorry that this isn't an updated chapter.


	8. copycat Caffery

**Sorry for not updating in a while I've been hooked on my outsiders fanfiction please read it. Anyway here's chapter 7 of my glee/white collar fanfiction. ******

**Ch.7  
**"Yeah right, don't you think if I was that mean I would have left you in that prison cell?" Cooper shrugged.

"Point taken."

Blaine smiled at the couple. "So when were you gonna tell me you're gay?" Blaine asked Cooper.

"After I introduced you guys, but it sorta got ahead of me."

Peter's phone rang. "Yeah Jones?" Peter asked.

"Boss are you and Caffery still in Lima?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we've got a suspect linked to forging. Oh you might wanna get here soon cause I have a feeling Caffery will love this one."

"Ok we're coming." Peter said.

Jones snickered. "In which way?" Jones said through his laughter.

"Shut up you know what I meant." Peter said blushing. Cooper and Blaine started laughing and Peter glared at them.

"Right I know, sorry boss."

"Goodbye Jones." Peter hung up and looked at Blaine and Cooper who were just starting to settle down from there laughter. "Somebody is forging what I would assume paintings or bonds, we need to go." Cooper nodded and gave Blaine a hug before leaving.

Neal and Peter walked into the White Collar Division and to Peter's office, Passing Jones' desk on the way. "Jones." Peter said as they walked by and motioned for him to follow. They walked up to Peter's office and they all sat down. "File." Peter said. Jones handed him the file.

"Forging paintings." Jones said.

"Of course." Peter said once he saw the file. He gave it to Neal.

"What?" Neal looked at the file and Dianna walked in.

"Hey boss I may have something on the case. I don't think only one person can do all of this."

"Ok I'll look into it thank-you Dianna."

"Do you have any leads boss?"

"Yeah this guy or group is copying an art forger."

"Alleged." Neal corrected.

"Who?" Dianna asked.

Neal looked up at her and smiled. "Me." Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head.  



	9. valentine's day

**I know right 2 chapters in a row? So not like me, well enjoy. ******

"So how was being in school?" Peter asked Neal as he sat a cup of coffee down. They were sitting on Peter's couch in his house. They had just got back from arresting the 4 kids at the college.

"It was really boring sometimes." Peter chuckled and the doorbell rang, and Neal jumped up and ran to the door to answer it. "You know you don't live here you can't just answer the door whenever you want."

"No I don't…" Neal opened the door. "Yet." Neal finished and Peter smiled warmly at him then got up to see who was at the door.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine." Peter greeted.

"Come on in." Neal said.

"Are you sure because from what I heard this isn't your house..Yet." Blaine said and smirked and Neal glared at him.

Peter chuckled. "Come on In." He said. Kurt and Blaine walked in and sat on the love seat.

"How's your eye?" Neal asked.

"Better it's almost healed." Blaine said.

"Yes and you should've stayed in bed yesterday since it still isn't healed." Kurt said sending Blaine a half-hearted glare.

"What'd he do?" Neal asked.

"I made a very romantic gesture and showed up at Breadstix for sugar's valentine's day party and sang 'Love Shack'."

"Does he always raise the bar for boyfriends everywhere?" Neal asked Kurt.

"Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Thad seem to think so." Kurt answered and Neal chuckled.

"Would you guys like a coffee?" Peter asked.

"Yes, please." They said.

Peter went to get them a cup.

They stood there breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. "So who won?" Blaine asked Kurt.

came down from watching. "You did Blaine congratulations."

They had just raced around the school one time and they were _really_ out of breath. "Thanks." Blaine managed and took a big _gulp_ of water.

Cooper chuckled and patted his back. "Good job Blainers. I hope you know that I went easy on you."

"You wanna go again this time really trying?" Blaine asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No." Cooper took a drink of his own water.

"Then shut up or Kurt _will_ make us." Blaine said and watched Kurt smile and nod.

**I can't believe I got 2 chapters done in one day, I usually don't get to finish the chapter. Please review?**


	10. Cockblocked

**Ch.9  
** **Cockblocked**

**Glee  
** Peter looked out the glass wall in his office and looked towards his C.I.'s desk only to find Neal with his feet on his desk and his hat on his face. Peter rolled his eyes and walked down to Neal's desk. "Neal." He said in a stern voice and Neal jumped and woke up.

He took his hat off and looked at Peter. "I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." He said quickly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Mhmm I'm sure. Do you have the reports I asked you to write?" He asked Neal.

"Umm… yes?" Neal tried with the smile that usually made Peter melt.

"Nice try Caffrey, get them done." Peter said and walked away before the smile could have any effect on him. Neal sighed and got to work.  
**Glee  
**Peter and Neal were lying on the couch with Neal's head on Peter's chest. "I think we should go to North Carolina for the summer with Blaine and Kurt." Neal said.

Peter chuckled. "No Neal." Neal looked at him and pulled out his puppy dog eyes and like with Blaine if you looked too long then you would give in. Peter looked away. "No Neal we don't have the time."

Neal sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a kiss."

Peter smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. Neal moaned and leaned in more. Just as they most likely would've moved the session to the bedroom there was a knock at the door. Neal groaned and got off Peter. Peter chuckled and buttoned his two buttons and Neal fixed his hair. Peter answered the door to see Jones standing there. "Hello Jones come on in."  
**Glee  
****Review please?"**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry. Westest is coming up so it's harder to update with all the homework we have.  
000  
**The next day Neal walked up to Peter's office and sat in a chair on the opposite side of Peter's desk. Peter looked up from the folder he was looking at and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Neal?"

"Peterrrr" Neal whined.

Peter sighed and put the folder down. "What is it Neal?"

"Please don't make us work late tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm so horny, you and we haven't been alone in months."

"Last night."

"That doesn't count, Jones came over."

"Ok first, Neal we can't be talking about this here, and second why would I keep anybody here tonight, we don't have a case to work on?"

"If we get one."

Peter sighed. "Ok Neal, But only because I'm as horny as you and I miss being alone with you."

"Ok." Neal got up and walked over to the door.

Peter smiled. "Love you babe." He said

"Love you too." Neal said.  
**000**  
Neal and Peter walked into Peter's house and as soon as they got their coats off Neal practically dragged Peter upstairs. Neal pulled Peter on top of him and started unbuttoning Peter's shirt. Peter kissed a line down his jaw as he unbuttoned Neal's shirt. Neal finally got Peter's shirt off and so did Peter. Peter kissed a line down to his stomach and stopped at his pants. He looked up at Neal then back down to said man's pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled his pants off then his boxers. Neal's cock sprang free and Neal moaned from the feeling of it. Neal pulled Peter up to kiss him while he fumbled to get Peter's pants and boxers off. Peter helped him and soon he was naked to.

Peter fumbled for the lube in the bedside table, both him and Neal forgetting a condom because they were so horny. Peter lubed his cock and lined it up with Neal's ass. He looked at Neal and Neal nodded. He stuck his dick in his ass and let Neal adjust. When Neal adjusted he started moving. He started moving slow then after a while he started moving faster. Neal moaned. "Faster Peter." Peter went faster and not long after they were both coming. Peter pulled out and laid on the bed and Neal laid his head on his chest and they cuddled for most of the rest of the day.  
**000  
**A couple weeks later Neal felt sick so he ran to the bathroom. He sat there thinking of why he would get sick when it dawned on him. He jumped up and ran to the conference room where Peter was in a meeting. He opened the door. "Peter!" Neal exclaimed slightly out of breath.

Peter, Hughes, and the agents that were in there all turned to look at him. Peter looked concerned with a hint of irritation showing and everybody else looked irritated. "What is it Neal?"

"I need to talk to you."

Peter looked at him and followed him out. "What is it?" He asked again.

"I just got sick."

"What? Do you wanna go home?" He asked worriedly.

"No I know why I got sick."

"Why?"

"We didn't use a condom when we had sex a couple weeks ago."

"Ok?..." Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Oh god."

"Peter, I'm scared, I never thought this would happen."

Peter put his hands on Neal's shoulders. "Hey babe, it's going to be ok, ok?" Neal looked into Peter's eyes and nodded. Peter patted his shoulder. "Now go finish the reports you didn't finish and when I'm done in there we'll go home and make an appointment, ok?"

Neal nodded. "K." He went back to his desk and Peter went back to the meeting ignoring Jones' and Diana's worried looks.  
**000**  
Neal and Peter were cuddling on Neal's couch when Neal looked up at Peter. "Peter?"

Peter looked down at him. "Yes Neal?"

"Do you _want_ to raise this baby with me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Peter was shocked to say the least.

"I don't know, I'm just scared."

"Of?"

"Everything, I've never done this before." Tears were starting to build up in Neal's eyes.

"Hey shh, shh, shh." Peter pulled Neal to his chest and comforted him. There was a knock on the door and Peter looked up to see Jones and Diana coming in. He offered a small smile then turned back to Neal. "Hey Neal?" he asked softly.

Neal sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Diana and Jones are here."

Neal looked up at them and smiled a small smile. "Hi"

"Hey Neal, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

Neal bit his lip and thought if he should tell them. "I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?"

Diana nodded. "Ok." So after that they all sat and talked a while.  
**000**  
"Ok let's see…" The doctor walked in. "Neal Caffrey, you think you're pregnant?"

He looked up at Neal and Peter. Neal nodded. "Yes, I have the gene and me and Peter didn't use a condom a few weeks ago and I got sick yesterday."

The doctor nodded. "lay back please?" Neal did and the doctor put the gel on his stomach and the wand thingy and moved it around. "Aha, yes you're pregnant. Congratulations."  
**000**  
**I think I'll make him have twins **** mwhahahaha. **** review?**

****


End file.
